Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Grimmjow Jagerjaquez is an Arrancar and the Sexta (6th) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's affiliated army of Arrancars. Statistics *'Name': Grimmjow Jagerjaquez *'Origin': Bleach *'Gender': Male *'Age': Unknown *'Birthday': July 31 *'Classification': Arrancar (originally Adjuchas-class Hollow), Sexta Espada *'Height': 186 cm (6'1") *'Weight': 80 kg (176 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Blue *'Hair Color': Light Blue *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Unarmed Combatant *'Standard Equipment': Pantera, Caja Negación *'Weaknesses': Grimmjow is both arrogant and cocky, as well as quick to anger. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Cero, Gran Rey Cero, Afilado, Desgarrón *'Voice Actor': Junichi Suwabe Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City level (Stomped Bankai Ichigo in their first two fights), higher with Gran Rey Cero | At least City level (On par with Vizard Ichigo), possibly higher with Desgarrón *'Speed': At least Massively Hypersonic (As fast as Bankai Ichigo) | At least Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class PJ | At least Class PJ *'Durability': City level, higher with Hierro | At least City level, higher with Hierro *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Hundreds of Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Low Average normally, Gifted in combat *'Key': Base | Resurrección Appearance Grimmjow is a tall, muscular man with light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. Grimmjow's attire consists of a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar, a white hakama, a black sash, a pair of black tabi, and a pair of white zori sandals. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located at his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. Since his first fight with Ichigo, Grimmjow sports a large scar on his torso, which several characters make remarks to. He also has a semicircle scar on the lower left side of his neck from Nnoitora Gilga's attack. Personality While appearing to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, Grimmjow possesses a brutal, impulsive, and excessively violent personality alongside a lethally short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Grimmjow possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited. He is also very rude, has a foul-mouth, and is quite disrespectful. Grimmjow uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Orihime Inoue as "woman" in conversation. Grimmjow displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tosen, who holds Grimmjow in low regard. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuatro Espada, when Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals. Grimmjow confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first two battles and is eager to return the favor, developing a fierce rivalry between them. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him. However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat Ichigo when he is at full strength. He also saves Orihime from Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, who were beating her up, to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards. History Main Skills and Equipment Pantera (Panther King): His Zanpakuto is like a regular Katana with the tsuba that resembles a rigid, crooked "S", while the sheath and handle are light blue. *'Resurrección': His release command for his Zanpakuto is "Grind", referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakuto, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has sharp blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. Resurrección Special Ability: *'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to accidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. He was also able to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with a few light punches and kicks. *'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state increases his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match his feline form. He is able to keep up with the masked-enhanced Bankai of Ichigo. *'Enhanced Hierro': In his Resurrección, Grimmjow's hierro is augmented to the point where he withstood a point-blank, Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo with his Hollow mask on, without receiving any damage at all. *'Sonic Wave': When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and the surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents. (Unnamed) *'Afilado' (Panther Hook (s)): Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter. They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. A Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them and continue fighting. *'Desgarrón' (Panther King's Claw): His strongest attack in Resurrección form; His claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of Reishi, each about a kilometer long, from the end of each finger. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will. Immense Spiritual Power: Known as the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow possesses an immense deal of spiritual energy, almost making him on par with the top four Espada. Rukia described it as "worlds apart" from his Fracción and wondered if he was even the same species. His Reiatsu is blue. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Grimmjow is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary mean of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Expert Swordsman Specialist: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakuto. He is shown holding his own against Ichigo, who at the time was using Bankai and his Hollow mask, when he only had one arm. He is then shown holding his own against Shinji Hirako, with Shinji wearing his Hollow mask as well. In his two one-on-one battles against Ichigo, he displays considerable skill in swordsmanship by being able to keep up with Ichigo in battle. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Grimmjow was able to discern from simple observation, during his first fight with Ichigo, that his Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tensho was damaging his body. He also notes that Ichigo was capable of 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best. Upon his second fight with Ichigo, he makes note that Ichigo was straining to use his Hollowfication, for as soon as his mask came off his breathing instantly became heavier. However, he notes that it may not be so simple as that, denoting that it may have something to do with him having taken so much damage, losing too much spiritual energy, or that it has a limit to the amount of time he can use it. Upon his third fight with Ichigo, he notes that he extended the amount of time he can stay in his masked state. Sonído Master: As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while in Bankai. It stated that he could outclass Ichigo's speed on a few occasions. Hierro (Iron Skin): As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. Grimmjow's Hierro is strong enough to effortlessly block the sharp edge of a released Shikai blade with his bare hand, later showing the density of his skin by being able to grab Ichigo's Bankai blade, blocking it with his bare hand and receiving no damage. Grimmjow was able to survive a point-blank Black Getsuga Tensho (though emerging with grievous injuries) and immediately afterwards withstands being frozen by Rukia's Shikai, noting that simply freezing the top layer of his skin isn't enough to kill him. Enhanced Strength: Grimmjow is able to push back Ichigo with little effort. He can throw Ichigo a considerable distance using Ichigo's own sword that he had grabbed hold of during an attack. His kicks are strong enough to send an opponent flying and destroy several buildings in the surrounding area. He also impaled Luppi Antenor, his Espada replacement, through the chest with his bare hand relatively easily despite Luppi's Hierro. Enhanced Durability: Grimmjow has proven himself to be a very durable fighter, as he took a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo and only sustained a scar on his chest. Later, despite having only one arm, he was able to take 2 direct hits from Ichigo in his Hollow-enhanced state and emerged with only minor injuries and continued fighting. Pesquisa: Like all Arrancar, Grimmjow has the ability to detect targets from a considerable distance. Descorrer (Splitting Void): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (Hollow Flash): Grimmjow is capable of firing a blue-colored (usually red-colored) Cero from the palm of his hand, as well as his fist. He has been shown firing it at point-blank range to increase its lethality, as shown when he incinerates the top half of Luppi after regaining his arm and rank. He uses it at point-blank range again on Menoly, incinerating her. His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer during their brief scuffle, though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow. Grimmjow can also fire one Cero from each hand. *'Gran Rey Cero' (Royal Hollow Flash): As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakuto, mixing his blood with the Cero. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue. Relationships *Ichigo Kurosaki Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Army Category:Bleach Characters Category:Antagonist